Mother's Execution
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: LS Kurt meets his mother


Kurt thought that he would never see her again.  
  
The only thing he knew about his real mother was that she was freedom fighter, under the service of a Pole who called himself Magneto. She had given Kurt up to Margali because she was worried for her son because of her work and the risks involved.  
  
Years later, the two would come face-to-face after so many years apart.  
  
Kurt had been heading for the training room when he heard a loud commotion coming from the Sentencing Room. As his tail flicked to one side, he went to go and see what the problem was.  
  
Hauptmann Englande was standing in the doorway, barking out orders as some low level soldiers struggled with someone.  
  
"What is going on, Hauptmann Englande?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"A rebel was caught and sentenced to be shot in the morning." Hauptmann Englande answered. He smiled faintly as he looked at Kurt. "You should see how she looks too." Cocking an eyebrow, Kurt looked over Hauptmann Englande's shoulder and he gasped softly.  
  
The woman inside was the same shade of blue as himself, with fire red hair that whipped all around as she struggled with the soldiers. When her face was finally made clearer to see, her eyes were exactly like his, glowing a fierce shade of yellow.  
  
"Sons of bitches! Your mother's milk was vinegar!" she raged, kicking one soldier in the balls with her high heels.  
  
"Would you morons hurry up and subdue her!" Hauptmann Englande shouted. "And get those shoes off of her!" When she was finally subdued, her arms were forced behind her back and she was dragged from the room.  
  
When she passed Kurt, she looked up and the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until she was yanked away.  
  
"Got the hots for her huh?" Hauptmann Englande asked with a smirk. "I don't blame you. She can make herself look like anything and anyone. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight." Laughing, he walked away, leaving Kurt standing there watching his mother being brought down to the waiting cells.  
  
***  
  
"But are you sure that woman is your mother, Kurt? Maybe she's not and only looks like you." Kitty offered as the two sat in Kurt's room, a steaming mug of cocoa between them.  
  
Kurt shook his head slowly, his tail circling the rim of his mug lightly.  
  
"Nein, that cannot be right." He said. "Margali used to tell me that I looked like my mother's son, and that woman is the only one who looks like me!"  
  
"She doesn't look exactly like you." Kitty pointed out. "She doesn't have a tail, pointed ears, fangs or..."  
  
"From my father's side most likely." Kurt said waving it away with one hand. "I must talk to this woman, Katzchen. If she's my mother..."  
  
"Kurt, what if she's not?" Kitty asked gently.  
  
Kurt was silent.  
  
"And if she is your mother, she's going to be executed tomorrow. If anyone found out you were related..."  
  
"I would be against the wall with her." Kurt finished with a sigh. Slowly he shook his head and he looked away for a moment. "I understand the risks, Katzchen. But I must go and talk to this woman. Do you understand that?" Kitty sighed softly.  
  
"Yes, I do." She admitted. "But you had better be careful." Kurt smiled, revealing his fangs.  
  
"I always am."  
  
***  
  
"I will not allow you to hinder my progress!" Kurt put on his best demon act, baring his fangs angrily at the guards as his tail swished back and forth, and cracking a few times like a whip.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Nein!" he shouted, making the guard flinch. "I was given strict instructions to go and speak with that new prisoner, and unless you wish to feel my wrath, I suggest you move at once!" Without another word against it, the guard moved aside and let Kurt walk by with the key to the woman's cell.  
  
"Go away." She said softly as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Sorry. I cannot do that until I have gotten some answers." Kurt said, entering the room and closing the door. Looking down at the woman he believed to be his mother, he frowned and cursed Hauptmann Englande when he saw that her clothes had been ripped at.  
  
"You want to have a go too?" she asked, still looking at the ground. "Go a head and try it!"  
  
"Did you know a Romani woman named Margali?" Kurt asked, slowly walking up and sitting in front of her. Frowning a bit, she looked up at him.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Slowly, Kurt removed his sunglasses.  
  
"Are you my mother?" he asked softly.  
  
Raven Darkholme thought that she was prepared for anything in her line of work. She was used to losing friends everyday and she was used to the fact that each night she went to sleep just may be her last.  
  
Coming face-to-face with her son and finding that he was part of the hated Lightning Squad? No, she wasn't prepared for that at all.  
  
Kurt gave a startled cry when Raven suddenly slapped him across the face, making his lip bleed a little.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Why are you in that hated thing?" Raven hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You know Margali and her tribe are all dead, yes?" Kurt asked softly. "I was spared because of how I look, odd as that may sound, and was forced into this thing."  
  
"You surrendered to them."  
  
"I gave in, yes." Kurt nodded. "And it seems it was a good thing I did too."  
  
"Get out of here." Raven snarled. "I don't want to know my son if he's a Nazi!"  
  
"I have a wife, mother." Kurt said. "Hauptmann Englande calls her Shadowcat."  
  
"You mean that Jewish girl in the blue robes?" Raven asked, slowly calming down. Kurt nodded slowly.  
  
"I know that probably means nothing to you." He said. "But I am not a Nazi. I am Romani and if you wish for me to leave then..." Raven grabbed Kurt's wrist as he got up to leave.  
  
"Don't go." She said weakly. "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"But I will lose you." Kurt said. "I cannot get you out of here. If your execution had been in a few days, I would have been able to get my friends Logan and Piotr to smuggle you out of here.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about." He added. "I want to know everything I can about my mother." Raven smiled faintly, resting a hand against his cheek.  
  
"And I want to know everything I can about my son."  
  
***  
  
The two sat in that cell and talked for hours, answering questions back and forth.  
  
Why did she leave him?  
  
"Being a freedom fighter is very dangerous. You should know that. I didn't want to risk getting killed and leaving you with no one, or having the Gestapo find you while I'm on a mission and kill you."  
  
Who was his father?  
  
"You wish for the truth?"  
  
There was not enough time for lies.  
  
"Your father was a man named Aloysius Wagner. He was another freedom fighter who had been able to join the Gestapo to help us get information about where they were going."  
  
What happened to him?  
  
"He was found out. He gave them a long chase; killing five men before a man named Alex Braddock shot him in the back. His son is Hauptmann Englande I think.  
  
"What about you? What have you been doing all these years?"  
  
Kurt laughed softly, telling his mother about all of the things he had done while with Margali and the tribe. He spoke much about Jimaine, and his voice cracked when he told her their fate that night Werner betrayed them.  
  
"He'll get his one day!" Kurt growled. "Margali and the rest of us laid a curse on him!"  
  
"Werner huh? Blond with green eyes?" Raven asked. "Has burns on one of his legs?"  
  
"Feur burned him before he was shot."  
  
"Werner's dead, Kurt. Magneto made his blood stop in his veins when he found out that he had caused the destruction of ten other Romani tribes before yours." Raven said with a smile. It faded a bit. "When I heard that Margali's tribe had been destroyed...I thought you were dead."  
  
"Nein, although I sometimes wish I was." Kurt said with a soft laugh.  
  
"Don't ever say that." Raven said. "You must live, Kurt."  
  
"What's the point? To see the rest of my friends and family be shot or gassed?" Kurt asked. Shaking her head, Raven rested a hand over his heart.  
  
"You and this wife of yours Kitty are doing good things, Kurt. With you two messing with some of the missions, you've been saving a lot of lives. I spoke with the colored woman Ororo. She told me what you did for her." Kurt shrugged a bit, looking away.  
  
"I was tired of seeing Hauptmann Englande spray paint colored people before he skinned them alive." He said simply. Laughing softly, Raven shook her head and she leaned back, looking out of her window.  
  
"It will be morning in a few hours, Kurt." She said. "I want you to promise me one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Be there when I die?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to know my son is near in the end." Raven explained. Smiling, she adjusted the cowlick so that it wasn't hanging in front of his one eye. "Even if his choice of hair style is gross." Kurt blinked a few times, feigning something in his eyes and Raven leaned forward, embracing him around the neck. Slowly, Kurt hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"What's the matter, Nightcrawler? Did you get a crush on her?" Hauptmann Englande asked. Kurt ignored him, looking instead at the door his mother was supposed to come out of. They were standing on either side of the Fuhrer, who had decided to show up to watch the famous freedom fighter Mystique get shot like a dog in front of a crowd.  
  
When he felt a hand slip into his, he turned his head slightly to Kitty and he smiled very faintly, squeezing back in gratitude.  
  
When Raven was brought out, there was immediate booing, and rocks and garbage were thrown at her. Kurt frowned and restrained himself when he saw a rock strike her in the face, Her head snapped to one side and she stumbled back, but she was roughly forced forward, past the area where the Fuhrer sat with his Lightning Squad.  
  
When she passed, she lifted her head and looked up at Kurt. She smiled faintly, her eyes sparkling as she was shoved against a wall covered in dry blood.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Kurt could feel his heart starting to beat faster, and he hoped to God his face wasn't showing any emotion.  
  
"Aim!"  
  
Kitty squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back, a little too tightly really.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Raven's body jerked as bullets ripped into her. When it was over, she stayed standing, swaying in place before she finally fell over, blood flowing from her wounds and mouth.  
  
Closing his eyes, Kurt fought the urge to cry as her body was dragged away and a man with a hose started to spray down the wall.  
  
***  
  
Kurt never went to the place where the bodies were stored before they were burned. The smell of death and torture was always too overpowering for him. Nevertheless, he was in there with Kitty, searching through piles of men, women and, children.  
  
"I found her, Kurt!" Kitty said, pushing away two small children to uncover her.  
  
The two wrapped the body in a clean piece of linen, Kitty using a needle to sew it up to keep it closed.  
  
"Are you sure they'll show up to pick her up?" she asked as they carried the body to a dark alley, keeping in the shadows.  
  
"I told Logan and Piotr what to look for and why." Kurt nodded. "They won't let me down with this." Carefully, they placed the body beside a trashcan and then they walked away, making sure they hadn't been seen.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Kurt watched a truck stop by and his friends Logan and Piotr come out. They gently picked up the baggage and then placed it in the truck, driving away.  
  
Sighing softly, Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back, glad that he had been able to pay for his mother to get buried. 


End file.
